Battle of Morannon
The Battle of Morannon, also called the Battle of the Black Gate, was the last major battle against Sauron during the War of the Ring. The battle took place at the Morannon, the entrance into Mordor. The army of the West was led by Aragorn marched on the gate as a diversionary feint to distract Sauron's attention from Frodo and Sam, who were carrying the One Ring through Mordor. It was hoped that Sauron would think Aragorn had the Ring and was now trying to use it to overthrow Mordor. History Prelude While many soldiers, warriors, and non-combatants were stationed at various places in the region of Gondor, including a strong guard of archers that were stationed at the Cross-roads of the Fallen King, Aragorn led his army to liberate Cair Andros on the river Anduin. Upon arrival, Aragorn arrayed his forces upon two Slag-hills with a mire of mud and stinking pools between his army and the Gate. Before the battle began, Sauron sent one of his servants, the Black Númenórean called the Mouth of Sauron, to speak with the Captains of the West. He tried to trick Gandalf into believing Sauron held Frodo captive and killed him, displaying as evidence items that had belonged to the young hobbit: the Mithril coat. Aragorn refused to believe the Mouth, and killed him in a fit of rage. The Battle After killing the Mouth, the Battle of Morannon began when the forces of Sauron marched out, thus surrounding the Men of the West. Sauron's hordes consisted Orcs, Uruks, Olog-hai, Easterlings, and Haradrim. During the fighting, Pippin became buried under the body of a troll chieftain he had felled that had just wounded his comrade Beregond. At the same time of the battle, the eight remaining Nazgûl attacked the army of the West. The Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains, led by Gwaihir the Windlord, arrived and attacked the Ringwraiths and the armies of Mordor. At that moment, when all hope seemed lost, Frodo put on the One Ring and Sauron realized that Frodo was inside Mount Doom. The Nazgûl immediately left the battle to intercept Frodo. The hosts of Mordor, suddenly without direction, hesitated, and many knights charged. Gandalf ordered them to halt, for the hour of doom was about to come. Indeed, Gollum bit the Ring off Frodo's finger and then accidentally fell into the Crack of Doom, and Sauron's power was overthrown. The remaining Nazgûl had been flying over Mount Doom just as it underwent a gigantic volcanic eruption, and they were all destroyed in the firestorm. As Barad-dûr, the Morannon, and the Towers of the Teeth collapsed to ruin, the armies of Sauron were completely directionless with the Dark Lord's demise. The Easterlings and Haradrim fought on stalwartly, though eventually many threw down their weapons and surrendered. Aftermath Many surviving Orcs and Uruks retreated to the mountains or northward, where fighting against Sauron's remaining forces would continue for several weeks, notably at Dol Guldur in Mirkwood and at Erebor, but the power of the Dark Lord of Mordor was no more. Category:Battles Category:3019